


soulmate for everyone

by minty_mix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friendship/Love, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соулмэйт-ау, в котором дата рождения твоего соулмэйта с самого начала находится у тебя на запястье. Иногда дата стирается, и тогда люди перестают быть соулмэйтами. Если ты встретил своего соулмэйта, то цифры становятся синими. Если нет - то они черные. Может быть и такое, что у одного человека не один соулмэйт, а у другого - ни одного. Таймлайн канонный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soulmate for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, НЕ СПРАШИВАЙТЕ, ЧТО ЭТО ВООБЩЕ ТАКОЕ  
> Писалось чисто на "подрочить", а вышла какая-то хрень со смыслом. Дожила - не могу просто потрахать героев. Пвп не пвп.  
> ER встречается только в последнем куске, так что решила в жанры не пихать.  
> Впервые пишу в таком формате: весь фик - набор хронологически расположенных кусочков. Не знаю, как вам, а мне понравилось :D  
> Обожаю Наташу всей своей душонкой. Кек. Думаю, что СтивБакиНат - самый лучший вариант для меня, шипперящей оба этих пейринга.
> 
> natasha bedingfield - soulmate

— У тебя синие цифры? — спрашивает Наташа, указывая тонким пальцем на выведенные на запястье Стива цифры. Он кивает. Цифры будто прожигают кожу насквозь, впиваются невидимыми чернилами в душу, выворачивают наизнанку сердце. Он помнит эти цифры лучше своих. Помнит, кто родился в этот день и что он значил в жизни Стива. И помнит свою ошибку, после которой… — Здорово.

— Нет, — говорит Роджерс, качая головой. — А у тебя синие?

— Наполовину, — Наташа прячет взгляд. — Он был со мной раньше, а потом ушёл.

Стив и сам знает, что это такое: если цифры двух цветов, значит, ты уже встретил своего соулмэйта, был с ним, но вы расстались. У Стива цифры просто синие. Он был с ним. Но он его потерял.

— Он хотя бы жив, — отмечает он. — Найдешь ещё. Может, у тебя их двое, — Роджерс пытается ободрить напарницу, но выходит неловко.

Они готовятся к миссии. Стоят на борту самолёта, глядя в иллюминатор, разговаривают о своём.

— И почему мы с тобой не соулмэйты? — выдаёт Наташа уже традиционно. Она бы с радостью была с Капитаном. Ну, чем чёрт не шутит? Человек он хороший, замечательный, почти идеальный даже. За таких хвататься нужно всеми частями тела.

А её все мимо несёт. И угораздило же ей иметь такого соулмэйта, о котором даже вслух не скажешь.

— Романофф, Капитан, готовность десять секунд, — раздается голос пилота. Наташа и Стив кивают друг другу, обсуждают последние детали плана и выпрыгивают из самолёта.

~~~

— Так значит, ты был с ним ещё до войны? — когда они отдыхают после миссии, спрашивает Наташа. Она почти как ребёнок. Об этом она знает очень мало, так что Стив всегда с радостью отвечает на её вопросы. Но про его собственного соулмэйта она не спрашивала ни разу, и это оказывается ударом ниже пояса.

Его соулмэйтом был Баки.

Баки, который был для него всем.

Баки, которого он не удержал.

— Да, был, — Стив с трудом проглатывает вставший в горле ком. Отвечать на эти вопросы тяжело, но он не был бы Капитаном Америка, если бы боялся трудностей.

— А что стало потом?

— Я его не удержал, — Наташа смотрит вопросительно, ожидая продолжения. — Это был Баки. После его падения часами смотрел на цифры. Они тускнели на моих глазах.

Наташа хватает его за руку, жадным взглядом впивается в запястье.

— Сейчас это… Те же цифры? — спрашивает она шепотом.

— Да. Это появилось после того, как меня разморозили. Во всяком случае, ребята из той группы говорили, что когда меня нашли, ничего не было. Они иногда исчезают. Как будто кто-то…

— Выключает его, — заканчивает Наташа за Стива. — Да, знакомо. Повезло же нам, — смеётся она. Стив улыбается ей.

~~~

— Капитан, когда у тебя день Рождения? — Наташа врывается в его комнату без стука, так что Стив подпрыгивает на кровати.

— Господи, ты бы хоть постучалась, — ворчит он, радуясь, что успел одеться. — Четвёртого июля, — он видит, как бледнеет Наташа. — Да что случилось-то?

Она молча протягивает ему, показывая запястье. Воздух как будто резко вылетает из лёгких. Под черно-синим «10.03.17» красуется синее «4.07.18».

Стив изумленно смотрит на цифры, потом на Наташу и переводит взгляд на свою руку. Под прежним знаком синеет дата рождения Наташи.

— Ну, поздравляю? — Стив выдавливает смешок, не зная, как на это реагировать. Он столько времени жил с осознанием, что кусочек его души навсегда ушёл из его жизни, что теперь понадобится время, чтобы принять новое.

Наташа обнимает его, и они валятся на кровать. Она улыбается. В её глазах искрится веселье и неподдельный восторг.

— Мне бы твою радость, — бормочет Стив.

— Да брось ты. Мы заслужили немного счастья, а? — она укладывает голову на его плече, не оставляя ему выбора. Стив думает, что так даже лучше.

~~~

Все вокруг вертится с бешеной скоростью. Развал Щ.И.Т.а, ожившая ГИДРА, побег с Наташей. Всего слишком много для человека, которого разморозили несколько лет назад. Хотя Стив благодарен, что в напарниках у него именно Романофф, а не кто-то другой — всё-таки со своим соулмэйтом все становится лучше.

Но даже Наташа не может помочь, когда на следующий день после первой встречи с Зимним Солдатом у Стива на руке чернеет дата рождения Баки. Она просто смотрит на него, загнанно и устало, и говорит шепотом:

— Зимний и есть мой соулмэйт.

У Капитана в голове что-то щелкает, мысль вертится на краю сознания, но он не может её поймать.

— Зимний? — сил после побега хватает только на удивленный вопрос.

— Он был моим наставником. Ещё в СССР. И потом он ушёл, а цифры остались чёрными. Давай не будем об этом? От одного осознания, что с ним у меня ещё не закончилось, тошно становится.

Стив обнимает её, прижимая к себе, целует в макушку и слышит, как она тихо хихикает.

Они найдут Зимнего, уничтожат ГИДРУ, и все у них будет отлично.

~~~

Стив был готов ко всему. К смерти, к очередной трагической потере в жизни. Но к тому, что в Зимнем Солдате он узнает Баки, не может подготовить ни одна служба.

Ясность осознания ослепляет. Теперь понятно, почему цифры не потускнели и не стерлись, почему они иногда исчезали. И он вспоминает, что не давало ему покоя так много времени: знак Наташи. У неё были те же цифры. То есть…

— Хочешь сказать, что у нас один соулмэйт на двоих? — спрашивает Наташа, когда Стив пытается объяснить это ей. — Вселенная издевается.

— Полностью согласен. Это странно. Нам нужно найти его.

— Я не уверена, что он помнит тебя.

— Узнает заново.

Стив полон решимости, и он благодарен Наташе за то, что она готова ему помочь.

~~~

Им все удаётся. Зимний найден, и в его памяти переплетены воспоминания Солдата и Баки. Он помнит Стива, помнит, как сходил по нему с ума ещё до войны, как не успел сказать самого главного до падения. Он помнит Наташу, помнит, как любил её уже будучи Солдатом, как всегда восхищался её способностями.

Даже спустя пару лет они никак не могут к этому привыкнуть. Все так странно. Необычно. Стива кроет каждый раз, как только он видит Наташу и Баки вместе. Как его сильные руки обнимают её за плечи, как переплетаются волосы, когда они засыпают вдвоём, как она закидывает голову, когда он целует её в шею. Точно так же, как сейчас.

Каждый раз, как Стив видит их вдвоём, крышу срывает к черту. В животе разгорается желание, которому невозможно противостоять.

Наташа опирается бедрами на столешницу в кухне, Баки прижимает ее, сжимая тонкую талию в своих руках. Наташа запрокидывает голову, подставляясь под умелые губы, терзающие её шею.

Стиву каждый раз не хочется им мешать. Они наслаждаются друг другом, получают истинное удовольствие от прикосновений, и Стиву кажется, что он будет лишним. Но на то они и супергерои, чтобы быть внимательными.

— Стив, что ты жмешься там, иди сюда, — хриплым голосом зовёт его Баки. Стива будто горячей водой окатывает: от голоса Баки его трясет, как от удара током, а тихий всхлип Наташи вызывает волну мурашек.

Он решительно подходит к ним. Баки встает со спины, тянет его голову на себя, впивается в губы поцелуем. Наташа торопливо расстегивает пуговицы на его рубашке, касаясь тонкими холодными пальцами кожи. Стиву кажется, что он сходит с ума. Когда Баки опускается поцелуями ниже, на шею, прикусывает кожу у основания, в голове все перемешивается, и мысли улетучиваются.

Стив скользит пальцами под футболку Наташи, нежно касается напряженных сосков, и она дышит часто, будто задыхаясь. Он ловит губами её губы, прикусывает, тянет, сжимая пальцами соски и заставляя ее захлебываться стонами.

Наташа чувствительная. У нее обострено каждое чувство, она ощущает любое, даже мимолетное, прикосновение. Об этом знают все в этой комнате, так что Стив ведет рукой ниже, касается пупка и сверху, через шорты, давит ей между ног. Наташу простреливает дрожью. Она цепляется за его плечо, прижимается ближе, вжимаясь бедрами.

Баки расстегивает джинсы Стива, сразу стягивая их вместе с бельем до колен, снимает его рубашку, рукой ведет по позвонкам вниз, касаясь ложбинки между ягодиц и скользя ниже. Роджерс подается на руку, прося больше прикосновений. Расстегивает и стягивает шорты Наташи, отмечая, что на ней нет нижнего белья.

Ленивое сонное утро приобретает совсем иной оттенок. Жар пробегает по телу, еще сильнее скручиваясь в низу живота.

Баки отходит за смазкой. Стив прикусывает мочку уха Наташи, ведет поцелуями ниже, по шее, целует плечо, втягивает в рот сосок. Наташу трясет. Она стонет, закусывая губы, путаясь пальцами в его волосах, направляя. Он оглаживает рукой живот, заставляет ее сесть на столешницу и встает между разведенных ног. Возбужденный член упирается в бедро, и Наташа тонкими пальцами хочет направить его внутрь себя, но Стив качает головой — нельзя забывать о Баки. Поэтому он просто скользит пальцами ниже, касается там, толкается внутрь, и она стонет, подаваясь бедрами вперед.

Баки подходит неслышно. Он ставит рядом с бедром Наташи баночку смазки, раздвигает пальцами живой руки ягодицы, смазанными пальцами бионической — толкается внутрь. Они толще, растяжка будет лучше. Он вставляет сразу два. Стив шипит, прогибаясь в спине, и Баки успокаивающе целует его в шею. Он разводит пальцы, толкает глубже, нащупывая простату. Стив подается назад, насаживаясь самостоятельно, не забывая при этом двигать пальцами внутри Наташи.

Барнс раскатывает презерватив по члену, смазывает его и аккуратно входит. Он сам направляет член Роджерса, заставляя войти в Наташу.

Как только Стив привыкает, Баки начинает двигаться быстрее. От каждого толчка Роджерса по инерции вжимает в Наташу, так что тот толкается в нее глубже. Она упирается затылком в стену, срываясь на бесконечные стоны.

Баки сжимает ее соски через футболку, целует стивову шею, оставляет красные засосы на плечах, перекатывает в руке его яйца. Стив стонет в голос в такт с Наташей. Барнс сзади только низко хрипит, не находя сил.

Стив знает, что со стороны они смотрятся прекрасно. Если бы у него была возможность, он бы обязательно нарисовал эту сцену. Теряющуюся в удовольствии Наташу, которая терзает его губы, стремящегося доставить как можно больше наслаждения Баки и себя, задыхающегося от ощущений. Всего вокруг много. Много прикосновений, много стонов. Воздух в кухне раскален до предела. Напряжение растет с каждой секундой. Стиву хочется целовать Баки, целовать Наташу, касаться их обоих и доставить радость каждому, потому что для него в целом мире нет ближе людей. Одна душа на троих.

Первой кончает Наташа. Она со стоном вжимается в Стива, прижимаясь к нему грудью, и обмякает, кусая его плечо. Ее еще немного трясет после оргазма, но он находит в себе силы соскользнуть со стола и опуститься перед Стивом на колени, тут же накрывая горячей ладонью его член. У Стива звездочки под сжатыми веками. Его накрывает так, как не накрывало раньше, хоть это и не первый их секс втроем. Баки кладет руку поверх Наташиной, и Роджерс через силу открывает глаза и смотрит на переплетение пальцев на своем члене. А потом Наташа берет головку в рот, и наслаждение захлестывает с головой.

Стиву кажется, что он кричит, но Баки поворачивает его голову к себе, ловя губами каждый стон и всхлип. Стив кончает бурно, изливаясь Наташе в рот, и ему стыдно от того, насколько ему хорошо сейчас. Он чувствует, как внутри пульсирует член Баки, и начинает подаваться навстречу еще быстрее. Барнс впивается ногтями в его бедро, дрожит, кончая глубоко внутри, прижимаясь бедрами к его заднице.

Стив упирается руками в стол. Его самого трясет, в голове звенящая пустота, а перед глазами все плывет. Наташа встает рядом с ним, прижимается к нему, целуя Баки, который все еще в нем. Он выскальзывает, выкидывает презерватив и натягивает свои джинсы. Роджерс дрожащими руками одевается сам и подает шорты Наташе.

— Кофе? — улыбается она, убирая смазку в навесной шкаф.

— Если ты сваришь, — Баки щурится, как довольный кот.

Стив молчит, разглядывая цифры на своем запястье и понимая, насколько же сильно любит этих двоих. В том, что все взаимно, он даже не сомневается.


End file.
